Impossibly Possible
by kresent20
Summary: Hermione is struggling to keep up her relationship with Ron after the War. Harry is in love with a girl he shouldn't be with. Hermione looks for comfort in the wrong man. First fanfiction, tough criticism welcomed, mild bashing of Ron every now and then.
1. Chapter 1

This is My Disclaimer and Other Legal Mumbo-jumbo.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know Hermione, Harry, Fred or any other character from J. 's work. I don't own any of them. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. If either of the characters this story is about would like discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Enjoy!

Hermione made her way down the Burrow's numerous floors, just in time for the first guests to arrive. When she reached the bottom she was surprised. It didn't look like it had merely 2 hours ago, and she knew the one responsible was the one and only Molly Weasley.

Hermione greeted the couple that had just walked in and introduced herself. They in turn introduced themselves as, Margret, and Paul Weasley. _Ah, I should have known given the red hair, _she laughed at herself. "Well, it's great to meet you, maybe I'll see you later?" she asked smiling.

"I sure hope so, you seem very nice." Margret Weasley replied. The young couple walked passed Hermione, to go outside where the majority of the party was to be held.

"Mrs. Weasley, need any help?" she asked as a frustrated Molly whisked past her and into the kitchen.

"Yes, dear! That would be wonderful." Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. "Here do you mind just cutting the vegetables up and putting them into the salad?"

"Not at all, you need to go get ready, the first guest have just arrived." Hermione stated as she cut the carrots.

"Oh… Oh, my! I do, you're right. I'll be right back," She sounded surprised, "while I'm gone can you make sure the bread doesn't burn?"

"I got it all under control Mrs. Weasley, you just go and finish getting ready," and with that Hermione was left alone in the kitchen to tend over the food. The last of the vegetables had been chopped and the bread was done, so she went to take it out whistling nothing in particular.

"Hey, Mione." A familiar voice spoke. Hermione jumped scared because of the little world she had just been living in, and not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Merlin Harry!" she said laughing, because she was scared she had thrown a piece of bread at him and now there were bread crumbs in his hair and on his shirt.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked raising and eyebrow and picking the crumbs off of his blue shirt.

"Oh, you know the usual," she snickered, "here let me help you." She reached up to brush the bread off his head. Once he was all bread crumb free Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Harry, carry this out and put it on the table, I'm sure Arthur finished setting everything up."

"Yes ma'am." Harry winked at Hermione causing her to be the one to raise an eyebrow.

...

It wasn't until the party was over and the remaining people left, Ron, Harry, and Fred cleaning up the chairs and tables and Hermione, Ginny, and Luna cleaning up the food that quietness finally fell upon the burrow. The small chirps of the crickets and clattering of dishes was all that could be heard. _Wow, I think I forgot what this feels like, _Hermione thought. She turned around and tilted her head up to look at the bright stars twinkling in the crisp night sky. A flood of cool air tickling at her face. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, Hermione just wanted time to freeze. She opened her eyes and saw the half moon glistening down on her. It wasn't until Ginny asked her if she was going to be coming in anytime soon, that she realized that everything had been cleared away and everyone was tucked away inside. _No, I'll stay out here all night, anything to enjoy this! _But instead of saying that she replied with a small, "I'll be in, in a second." With one last breathe she head for inside.

He had been watching her from the kitchen window and he just couldn't get over of unbelievably beautiful she was. The wind tossing her curls behind her, eyes closed tightly. He sighed knowing that he would never have a chance with the Brightest Witch of their time. Continuing on with the dishes he pretended he didn't know she was even coming in the Burrow. Out in the sitting room he could hear everyone talking about their plans for the week, when Ginny called for him.

Grimacing, he went to join the group.


	2. Chapter 2

This is My Disclaimer and Other Legal Mumbo-jumbo.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know Hermione, Harry, Fred or any other character from J. 's work. I don't own any of them. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. If either of the characters this story is about would like discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Enjoy!

The next morning when Hermione woke up she felt different. Not in a bad way, but simply like something significant had changed, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. While she thought about I, Ron stepped out of the shower.

"Good morning, sweetie." He said bending down to kiss her. Noticing her "thinking" face he asked her what she was thinking about.

"Oh, um, nothing… do you feel different?" this question raised a suspicious smirk from her boyfriend.

"No, what do you mean?"

"I feel like something important happened but I can't figure it out!" she flopped back down on the bed and gasped. "Ouch! Plus I have a terrible headache."

Ron came over to sit down next to her and rubbed her leg, "well," he began to explain, "you did have a fair amount to drink…"

"Oh god, I did?"

"Yeah, yeah you did, remember; when we were all in the burrow after the party and you and Harry cracked open that bottle of wine. And your glass always seemed…" He drifted off in thought, each second passing looking more and more agitated. "Bloody hell!"

"What? What's wrong now?" Hermione asked confused and in pain.

"POTTER! That's what! Bloody Potter got you drunk last night!" He shouted out raged.

"No he didn't Ron! Why in the world would Harry do something like that? I chose the amount of alcohol that I drunk not him. Or anyone else for that matter!" she retorted and upset that he would accuse their best friend of such a thing.

"I guess you're right, it just seemed like your glass was getting refilled by magic and Harry was eyeing it every time… I just thought-" but he couldn't finish because he was cut off by Hermione.

"I know I'm right, Ronald, you need to relax. Okay?"

"Okay." He agreed.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower and get an aspirin." And with that the bushy brunette left the bedroom, leaving a lone redhead with nothing to do.

The warm water rushed over her shivering body. It didn't help much but it soothed the knots in her back. She stood there for a few minutes letting the water warm her. The water started getting cold so she stepped out and dried off, heading back to the bedroom so rapped herself in a towel and left the steamy bathroom. She got dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt not feeling in the mood for anything fancy. She inwardly sighed with relief, since she didn't have work today.

The smell of bacon and eggs drifting in under the door is what caused her to get up and go see what Ron was doing. Slowly she walked out the room and into the apartment's kitchen.

"Good morning 'Mione. Ron told me you had a, ah, "hangover" so I'll try and be quiet."

"What are you doing here?" wasn't this a surprise she did not need at the moment.

"Ron flooed me this morning saying he had an emergency meeting at the Ministry. Said it couldn't wait." Harry didn't look at her when he said this and instead flipped the bacon before it began to burn.

"Oh," was all that was able to escape her lips, she didn't need a babysitter and Ron knew that. "Thanks for making breakfast."

He sat down at the table, with Hermione, "It's no big deal. I was starving when I got here and thought that maybe you where too."

"Yeah, I am… Harry you don't have to stay, I don't need a babysitter. I don't know what Ron was doing when he asked you over."

It took a second for him to answer because he had scooped a large portion of eggs into his mouth. "I know you don't need a babysitter 'Mione. He was probably just concerned about you. And I thought that maybe we could spend the day together as friends." He looked up at her threw his eyelashes, which made Hermione blush.

"I don't know. Ron might get- you know how he gets." She stated not looking at him.

"Oh I know all right, Gin's the same way… anyways I thought it could be as friends. We haven't hung out much since the war and that was 3 years ago."

"I guess you're right, we haven't had we? How 'bout this, I'll go put on some more appropriate attire then we can go to Diagon Alley. Or we could go to muggle London if you want?" she suggested.

He thought about this for a second then he considered that they go to the muggle London and then for lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

"Sounds like a plane then, I'll be right back." Walking back to the room Hermione yelled at harry to put out some aspirins for her. There was something that harry had said that was bugging her. It was him calling Ginny, Gin. She felt as though a thread had been cut in her's and Harry's friendship. She thought only she had a nickname from Harry. It felt intrusive, in a way. Once she had pulled on a her favorite dark jeans and a light blue button down shirt, she pulled her hair back and was ready to go.

"You ready?" Harry asked.

"Almost I just want to leave a note for Ron, for when he comes back and we're not here."

"That's a smart idea." He grinned.

"Well you know I am supposedly the '_smartest witch of the age'_" she said mocking her title even though she was proud to have it.

_ Dear Ron,_

_ Harry and I left to go to muggle London and then lunch at The Three Broomsticks. We'll be back soon. _

_ Love,_

_ Hermione_

"Ready now?" Harry asked again.

"Yes, but Harry, can we not apparate my head hurts way to much?"

"Totally fine with me."


	3. Chapter 3

This is My Disclaimer and Other Legal Mumbo-jumbo.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know Hermione, Harry, Fred or any other character from J. 's work. Also in this chapter I briefly hint at "The Perks of Being a Wallflower." I don't own any of them. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. If either of the characters this story is about would like to discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Enjoy!

When they arrived they walked a few blocks not knowing what they were going to be doing, it was finally decided that they would see a film. As they entered the theatre, Hermione asked what harry wanted to watch, when he said he had no clue, it was up to Hermione. She ended up picking a movie about a socially awkward boy who is struggling to fit in, when to seniors befriend him and take him under their wings.

After the film they walked chatting about what they just saw, "That was very emotional. I'm sorry I picked it. Next time I'll be more careful." Hermione apologized.

"Why are you saying sorry? I loved that film." Harry retorted. "Oh, and NEXT time I will be choosing." At that comment Hermione couldn't help but smile and playfully smack his arm.

"Owie! 'Mione what'd you hit me for?" he jokingly asked in mock hurt.

Hermione just laughed, which caused her headache to increase, "Agh, I can't believe I drank so much last night!" she moaned. Harry suddenly stiffened.

"What's wrong?" she asked slightly nervous. He wouldn't respond so she asked again but this time a tad bit louder. This time he heard her and timidly replied.

"I noticed something last night. With your glass…"

"Yes, and?"

"It looked like there was a charm on it, causing it to refill itself." This was stated like a fact, bringing Hermione's attention.

_Harry was never good at charms and neither were Ron and their both saying the same thing…_

"How would you know if there was a charm on my glass? You were never great at Charms when we went to Hogwarts."

He shrugged, "well in sixth year, when I took the Felix Elixir, I used that spell on Hagrid's and Professor Slughorn when I was trying to get the memory."

"No, I mean, yes I remember that but, no, I was in control of my drinking." The bushy haired girl explained. "I would've noticed a spell on my drink." She said the last part with conviction not sure if she believed it herself.

Harry looked skeptical but let the situation end so there would be no arguing. Once at The Three Broomsticks, Hermione ordered water and Harry ordered a Fire Whisky. They didn't talk much, not knowing what to talk about. There was silence up until they received their food when Hermione asked the question that had been bothering her all day.

"So what's going on with you and Ginny?" she asked rather timidly instantly wishing to take it back.

Harry still didn't look at her and internally was wondering why she would ask that. He spoke up after thinking about it, "I suppose you mean how our relationship is, and to be honest, I don't know. I just don't feel the same as I used too. She just keeps holding on, like her life depends on it, and I don't want to hurt her…"

Hermione was shocked and it clearly showed on her face. She thought Harry really loved Ginny, at least he always seemed like it.

Noticing her shock harry chuckled, "What? Wasn't expecting that were you? You probably thought I was living my happily ever after, right? Nah, it's hell, having to pretend."

"Then- then why are you still together? If can't enjoy the relationship leave." She stammered.

"See you don't get it… I can't hurt her, she's already been through so much."

Hermione was slowly becoming outraged. How could Harry do this to himself? He didn't deserve it. She understood that he couldn't break her heart, she herself, sometimes felt that way with Ron. "I do understand." She whispered.

"Whatever, since you asked me I might as well ask you. How's your relationship with Ron?"

She kind of expected this, none the less she was stunned. "I… well we… I don't know. Sometimes I feel it and sometimes I don't. Maybe it's a Weasley thing but he seems to hold on too."

At that, harry laughed, "it probably is a Weasley thing. It was weird last night everything seemed different though." With the mention of last night Hermione remembered that strange feeling she had, had earlier that day.

"Harry, when you woke up this morning did you feel happy, but not Happy, more like special?" she asked her salad.

"No, not really? I felt tired, but not special? Why did you?" he asked his tone getting slightly more serious.

"Yes but I have no clue why. It was strange not like a normal feeling, it's hard to explain. It kind of felt like I was drugged."

Harry sat up straight concerned for his friend. Hermione continued talking about how it felt but he wasn't interested in that. Cutting her off in mid sentence he asked her if she remember doing anything before she left with Ron.

"Well…. Not really all I remember is my vision becoming a little blurry and then being in a hallway with Ron." She drifted off in thought.

"What exactly did you do in the hallway?" he interrogated.

She paused briefly before answering trying to remember what happened. "He kissed me?" she asked more to herself then to him, "Harry I don't remember I couldn't even see but I knew he had red hair, and was tall, so it had to have been Ron."

"No it wasn't Ron! I was talking to him and we were trying to find you." He stated.

"That couldn't be true, I was definitely with Ron." She recounted panic starting to setting in.

"I swear I was with Ron, Hermione! We found you in the kitchen asleep, then he apparated you both back to your apartment."

Hermione was angry now. How could Harry say this? "Whatever forget it. There's no point in arguing about it, what happened happened."

"Your right," he agreed.

"What time is it?" She asked not having a watch on her.

"Its.. almost 3." Harry replied.

"Oh CRAP! Ron's going to be mad. I have to go."

"Why would he be mad?" harry asked concerned.

Ignoring his question Hermione went on to ask him if he wanted to do this again next week. He nodded still not sure if he should let Hermione go back, but decided it'd be better if let her.

"Bye Harry, it was great spending the day with you." She hugged him and he said the same.

There was a loud crack as Hermione regretfully apparated into her apartment. She saw Ron sitting at the table starring off into space a scowl placed on his face. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked walking over to him. She tried reaching for him but he jerked away.

"Where the hell've you been?" he whispered harshly.

"I was- I was with Harry."

"Why didn't you let me now then? I was so scared something bad had happened to you."

"I left you a note explaining where we were." She pleaded

"No, you obviously didn't!" he shouted, causing Hermione to flinch in pain.

"Please, Ron don't yell. I swear I left a note for you." She cried out.

"Get out!" he commanded.

"Wha-" she started only to be cut off by Ron again, "I said. Get. Out. I'm sick of you wondering off thinking that everything will be fine."

"No. I'm not leaving." She protested gaining her composer.

"Yes, yes you are." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

Surrendering, Hermione shouted, a tear rolling down her face "FINE!" and with that she apparated out side of the apartment not sure where to go. _I can't go to Harry, that would be too much for him and Ginny's more likely with him. _She racked her brain for someone else she could stay with. _Fred. _Was all she thought and with a loud crack she was gone

A/N The first two chapters were meant to be together that's why those chapters are so short. Sorry :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry i haven't updated this story in a while. i got extremely busy and then... i uh, sort of forgot about it. i'm not sure if i'm going to continue with this fic because i have no idea what direction this story was going to be going. i usually just write it out without thinking to far into the plot. it was fun the first 3 chapters i got in hahaha :D if i do continue with it, it'll be after my sherlock/doctor who fic. if your a fan of either, i'd loooove it if you read what i have posted, and review the story. it would be the closest i'll get to a beta so your criticism is welcome. THANK YOUZ


End file.
